


Cold Hands

by WhippedOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedOnce/pseuds/WhippedOnce
Summary: Sana and Momo share a tent while camping. Sana forgets her sleeping bag, so Momo invites her into hers.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 201





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this turned into smut real quick. enjoy samo stans.

“It’s fuckin’ freezing,” Momo said as she and Sana make their way back to their tent. Sana held tightly onto her arm with her head buried in Momo’s shoulder. As they get closer to the tent, Sana let out a groan. Momo stopped short, causing Sana to bump into her. “What?” Momo asked.

“Ugh Momoring,” Sana whined.

“What?” Momo turned her head to look at the younger girl.

“I might have…,” Sana bit on her lip. “Well I might have possibly forgot my sleeping bag.” She buried her head into Momo’s shoulder once more.

“You’re lucky I brought mine,” Momo laughed, reaching back to pat Sana’s head lightly.

Sana hummed quietly as they two of them make their way into their shared tent. It was small, just big enough for two sleeping bags, though it would only hold one tonight. Momo turned on the little lamp she had left in the corner and pulled her sleeping bag and pillow out. She was happy she had brought an extra blanket as well, one of them would probably be needing it.

Momo was just about to stand up when she realized that she couldn’t really d so in a tent this size. And so, she turned her gaze to Sana who was still standing outside their tent. 

“Well get in,” Momo said, motioning toward the sleeping bag.

Sana obeyed, stepping in and zipping the tent closed. She took off her jacket and shoes, grabbed her backpack and slipped into some sweats. She then tucked herself into the shared sleeping bag and waited as Momo did the same. Momo slipped out of her jeans and into sweats and a long sleeve shirt, struggling a bit with the jeans as she changed sitting on the ground. She could hear Sana giggling beside her as she jumped her butt off the ground and yanked at her own jeans. Momo’s cheeks flushed red, but Sana couldn’t tell, they had already been red from the cold.

Momo slipped into the sleeping bag beside Sana and reached toward the lamp.

“I—Can I turn this off?” Momo asked timidly, her eyes finally meeting Sana’s in the glow of the fluorescent light. Sana’s eyes smiled at her in that way that they do. Momo can see all the differing hues in those brown eyes, how the rich coffee surrounding her pupils fades with some milk at the outer edges.

“Sure,” Sana said, laying her head back down on the single pillow. A strand of ash brown hair falls in her face. She tried blowing on it to get it out of her face, she failed. She tried again, and again her hair fell across her nose. She laughed.

Momo laughed and reached out to tuck the strand behind Sana’s ear. Sana bit down on her lip as Momo’s fingers lingered behind her ear. Sana’s eyes met Momo’s, causing her to pull her hand back and finally turn off the little lamp.

“Your ears are freezing,” Momo said as she turned back to face the younger girl. She breathed into her hand and then gently placed her palm over Sana’s exposed ear to try and warm it. The action made Sana giggle.

“My hands too,” Sana said, placing her left hand on Momo’s cheek. Momo pushed her icy fingers away. Sana giggled again. “Warm them for me Momoring,” Sana whined.

Momo froze. Sana shifted in the sleeping bag, inching closer to Momo as she sorted through her thoughts. She could hear Sana’s breath filling up their silence, the heat from her exhale just brushing Momo’s face. It sent a new flurry of thoughts rushing through Momo’s head. Thoughts of the younger girl’s smirking lips and pleading eyes.

“You can—” Momo said before stopping herself for a moment. Sana waited in the dark. “My stomach is warm.”

“Yeah?” Sana laughed. She reached out to shove Momo’s shoulder, only hitting half of it. “Okay then,” Sana said as she found the other girl’s arm again and squeezed. Sana then began to lightly run her fingers down the length of the older girl’s arm. When Sana reached Momo’s wrist, her hands leapt to Momo’s stomach, fingers hooking around the elastic of her sweatpants.

Momo’s breath hitched and caught in her throat. Sana let out another giggle and let go of her pants. Momo could feel her cheeks fluster. She wanted to push Sana again, but she couldn’t.

“Cute Momoring,” Sana hummed softly. She slipped her hands under Momo’s shirt and placed her palms on Momo’s stomach, pushing lightly to steal whatever warmth she could from her skin. Sana’s icy hands sent an army of goosebumps rising across Momo’s skin. After a moment they decided it was time to retreat, but then Sana traced her thumb against the older girl’s abs. Momo’s body deceived her once more, sending signals to Sana that she couldn’t stop. Sana laughed and then abruptly asked, “Should I stop?” In that small voice. It made Momo weaker than she already was.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Sana said. And her hands seemed to slowly creep up Momo’s stomach. Sana spread her fingers out slightly and ran them along the grooves of Momo’s ribs, brushing a thumb along the older girl’s breast as she does so. Momo searched for the younger girl’s face in the dark, finally feeling how close Sana’s breath was to her own. But then Sana’s thumb met Momo’s nipple, and Momo couldn’t stop the soft moan she let out. So, Sana did it again, and giggled.

“Stop laughing,” Momo said, her cheeks flushed but hidden from Sana’s gaze.

“But I can’t help it when you’re so cute,” Sana said, flicking Momo’s nipple once more. “And it feels like you kinda like it Momo-chan,” Sana teased.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“So, no you do like it, or no you don’t like it?” Sana asked as began to pull her hand away from Momo’s breast. But Momo suddenly grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

“No. Don’t stop,” Momo pleaded in a quiet voice. She can feel Sana grinning devilishly in the dark—only centimeters away—and that she’s going to let out another chuckle. Momo didn’t want to hear it again. She closed the small gap between them, pressing her lips against Sana’s and feeling a grin spread across the younger girl’s mouth. Sana cupped Momo’s breast and dug her nails into the older girl’s skin, causing Momo’s lips to part, and a moan to escape.

“Hot,” Sana muttered before slipping her tongue into Momo’s mouth as their lips clashed once more.

Momo’s hand found its way behind Sana’s head, pulling them impossibly close together. They had done this once or twice before. The two of them making out when they were drunk and in need of any available pair of lips. But never like this, never with Sana’s hands moving down Momo’s stomach and toying with the waistband of her pants.

Sana bit down on Momo’s lower lip and pulled as she broke their kiss. This earned her a whiny moan from the older girl.

“Fucking hot,” Sana said. She averted her attention to Momo’s neck, leaving wet kisses as her fingers continued to toy with Momo’s pants. Sana bit Momo’s neck, and Momo’s waist gave out, grinding up where Sana’s hand is still teasing. Sana removed her mouth from Momo’s neck and bit gently on her earlobe. Momo let out another hungry moan.

“Touch me,” Momo begged in a hushed tone.

“I am,” Sana whispered into her ear. But Sana knew what the older girl meant. She slowly slipped her hand down Momo’s pants, but not below her underwear—not yet. Sana licked Momo’s neck, just below her ear as her fingers found damp cloth. “Did I do this to you Momoring?” Sana asked as she ran her finger up and down the older girl’s underwear, running along Momo’s slit.

“Yes,” Momo groaned. Her body was so hungry for Sana’s touch. “Yes,” she repeated as she pulled Sana in for another kiss. Momo pushed her pelvis into Sana’s hand as she did so, stealing her breath when Sana’s fingers press against her clit.

“Fuck Momo,” Sana huffed, as she bit down and tugged at Momo’s lip again. Momo liked Sana’s bite. She began to grind her soaked panties against Sana’s hand, moaning into Sana’s mouth each time the pressure of the younger girl’s fingers rolled against her clit.

“More,” was all Momo said.

Sana moved her hand up slightly, and then below Momo’s panties. Her middle finger ran over Momo’s clit, causing the older girl’s body to jump in excitement. Sana grinned against Momo’s lips as their tongues folded against one another and their breaths became one. Sana’s fingers found Momo’s opening and she teased the older girl with a finger lightly rubbing against her entry. Once Sana’s fingers were coated in Momo’s wetness, she brought them back to Momo’s clit.

A jolt ran through Momo’s body as Sana began to work on her clit in a circular motion. Her hips started to move in rhythm with Sana’s hand. Sana felt Momo’s breath begin to build while their mouths continued exploring each other. 

“I want—,” Sana started before Momo’s kiss stole her words. “I wanna feel you cum,” Sana finished. Momo groaned something that sounded like ‘okay’ before pulling Sana’s lips back into hers. “Make a mess on my hand baby,” Sana groaned.

That pushed Momo to the edge. Her lips parted and she let a moan escape into Sana’s mouth. And then her breathing picked up even more, short breaths as Sana continued to press and rub on Momo’s swollen clit. Momo began to work her hips even harder.

“I’m cummi—,” Momo began before her orgasm took over. She dug her nails into Sana’s shoulder as her body writhed against Sana’s touch. Sana felt the girl body twitching uncontrollably, and then slowing down. “Cumming,” Momo choked out after, her breathing heavy. Sana’s face was still on top of hers, their hot breaths colliding against one another.

“Fuck,” Sana said. It’s the only thing she can say. She found herself suddenly aware of the puddle that had begun to form in her own panties. Sana slowed her fingers down, rubbing Momo’s clit more slowly now. The older girl’s body continued to twitch as Sana toyed with it.

“Stop, stop,” Momo said, her breath ragged. She grabbed Sana’s wrist and pulled it out. “I can’t take anymore.”

“I’ll give you a minute to rest then,” Sana said as she brought her wet fingers up to their mouths. She traced her middle finger along Momo’s lips before pushing her middle and ring fingers into the older girl’s mouth. Momo complied obediently and licked herself off Sana’s fingers, sucking lightly. “When did you get this fucking hot?” Sana asked before removing her fingers and pressing her lips against Momo’s. Sana’s tongue licked at Momo’s, hungry to discover how the other girl tastes.


End file.
